


Family Bliss

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), baby shower in space, canonverse, ftm author, post-s6 divergent, seriously it's just tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: When the Blade of Marmora find Team Voltron during the journey without the Castle of Lions, Keith and Lance learn that Lance is pregnant with Keith's child. While the parents-to-be are happily looking forward to their time as parents, they aren't the only ones excited.





	Family Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in request right in time before season 7 drops. This is basically just pure _tender_ love through Smitten Keith's eyes and some fun shenanigans with excited Blades and grandma-to-be Krolia. I hope you'll enjoy!

It was a bit of a relief, when Keith received incoming communication from Kolivan. Sure, he and Krolia had just kind of dropped off the radar during a mission, but they had had other things on their minds. Like the whole thing with Lotor and having to sacrifice the castle.

The journey without the castle had been tough so far, so knowing that the Blade were about to meet them with a larger base ship holding all kinds of supplies, was a relief. They could all use a break and health checkup from one of the Blade’s medics, but especially Lance.

Keith frowned. His boyfriend had been feeling nauseous for some time. While Lance had the habit of hiding when he was feeling unwell so he wouldn’t make the others worry, Keith could tell.

When they all docked on the Blade’s base ship and took turns for the check up, Keith didn’t hesitate at all as he led Lance to be the first. His space wolf was walking right by Lance’s side, looking alert even despite the lack of danger.

Keith sat right next to the examination table and watched as the medics in charge talked to Lance about his symptoms. He had noticed this for a while, but Lance’s skin seemed to be as healthy as ever, if not glow _even more_ despite the fact he couldn’t keep up his skin care routine properly. Since Keith didn’t know too much about the whole topic—just being clean was good enough for him—he had shrugged it off, thinking maybe Lance still had some really special product for emergencies.

From the corner of his vision, he saw that Krolia had followed them, walking up to the table to join the medics on the other side. She had a contemplating look. Now that Keith thought of it, she had been giving them looks like this for a while, and especially glancing at Lance rather often, as if she was keeping watch. Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

He watched as the head medic held his tablet device up in front of Lance’s belly, a scanner beam lighting up from it. Keith’s hand found Lance’s, thumb tracing soft circles.

The medic looked at the screen before he looked at Lance, his lips quirking up. “Congratulations!” he said. “You’re expecting a healthy pup.”

Keith just stared, realization slowly sinking in.

Lance looked confused. “Uh…”

Krolia said, voice gentle, “You’re expecting a child.”

Lance blushed. “Oh.”

The medic was still smiling. “I will put together some medicines that will help alleviate symptoms, as well as supplements to help make sure you and the pup will stay in best condition. Because we are currently travelling in space, and Keith is, at least in part, of Galran descent, growth of the pup might likely happen more sped up than you know from Earth textbooks.” He turned to Keith. “Make sure you take good care of your mate.”

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice cracked with the underlying emotion that had started to bubble up, now breaking to the surface. “I always do. Always will.”

The medic nodded, and he and his assistants left to the side room. Krolia gave them a look as soft and fond as Keith had only seen in the memories the quantum abyss had shown him of his parents’ time together.

“I will give you two a moment,” she said before she walked towards the exit, giving them space sembling privacy.

For a few ticks, they remained silent, just looking at each other. Keith was still drawing circles on Lance’s hand with his thumb.

Lance was the first to speak. “Are you okay?”

Keith huffed a laugh. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah.” Lance smiled. “I guess I just needed a moment to let it sink in. Though I guess we should’ve seen it coming, huh? I didn’t even make the connection at all, with everything going on.”

“It sure explains why Cosmo started to stick to your side more and more. I thought it was just your charm with animals, but I should’ve seen that he was acting protectively.” He gave the wolf an appreciative pat on the head. The next second, his expression fell, nerves acting up. “You’re… you’re okay, right?”

Lance smiled warmly. He lifted his free hand, laying it on top of his belly where his shirt slipped up to expose skin. Keith thought he had never seen Lance as beautiful as he was right now, right here, laying on the examination table in the med bay of a Marmora base ship. Skin radiant, round belly showing, eyes shining with love.

His voice was so soft, so sweet when he said, “Yes. I’m perfect.”

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat. “Can I…?” he trailed off, voice leaving him as he was choked up with emotion.

Lance’s smile only softened in response. He lifted their joined hands, guiding Keith’s hand next to his own. “Of course,” he whispered. “It’s _our_ baby.”

 _Our baby_. The words were almost enough to make tears well up in Keith’s eyes. He’d always hoped he could have a family. He’d never thought it would happen now, with the boy he loved so dearly.

His touch was gentle as a feather, stroking softly. He already knew he wanted to touch Lance’s belly whenever he could, wanted to connect with their child. He felt so full of _love_ it was about to overflow. He wanted to protect his little family with everything he got.

Cosmo raised his head to rest on top of the table, nuzzling against Lance’s side. An obvious sign that the wolf felt the same.

He would do anything to make sure their child would be able to grow up in safety and peace, born out of love, raised with nothing but affection from both parents.

 

Of course, the news didn’t stay a secret, neither to their team, nor Kolivan and the other Blades. The team expressed happiness for them while it was clear that that they felt worried as well.

He expected Kolivan to be very strict. What he got instead was each and every member of the Blade present on the ship basically boasting with excitement.

There was barely a minute where they didn’t crowd Lance and Keith, giving advice and well-wishes. They couldn’t catch a quiet moment until Cosmo, the ever-present guard, teleported them away.

Krolia, especially, was visibly overjoyed whenever she was around the two of them. She took her position as grandma-to-be maybe a little too seriously, at first glance, but Keith had a feeling she was making up for how she had had to leave _him_ behind back then.

At one point, she was all about suggesting names for the baby, which Lance handled gracefully.

“How about Yorak?” Krolia said. “That’s the name I wanted to give Keith when he was born.”

“Well… we’re having a baby girl, so a boy’s name is a little off.”

“Then how about Krona? Xura? Vralia?” Krolia rattled off what must’ve been every name for Galra girls in existence.

Lance just smiled and said, “We’ll think about it. Thank you for the suggestions.”

(Later at night, Lance teased Keith by calling him Yorak. But the joke was on Lance, as Keith played along with a smirk and then showered Lance with kisses, giving special attention to his baby belly.)

When Lance’s pregnancy became obvious and the medics said he was approaching birth soon, the Marmorites decided to hold what they called a “welcoming the pup party.” Keith was confused at first, but Lance was excited.

“It’s like a baby shower!” Lance said. “A baby shower for _our_ baby! I can’t wait!”

And so, Keith found himself on the center of a sofa right beside a very pregnant Lance, who was told to sit down despite claiming he was fine and ready to walk around between everyone because it reminded him of his family. Cosmo, ever the loyal guard, was by their feet.

All around the room, the Marmorites were bustling about, Krolia the most atwitter of the bunch. The rest of Team Voltron had been roped in to help with food and decorations. In the end, they were all swept in by the wave of excitement washing over the ship.

One by one, individual people and small groups came over to give their gifts for the soon-to-be parents and their baby daughter.

A group of elderly Marmorites who had retired from active missions had worked together to make a blankie for the baby, made of soft, dark indigo fabric complete with tiny embroidered blades. Keith didn’t even want to imagine how much work that must’ve been or how long it must’ve taken. Lance, who had an interest in needleworks himself, was visibly touched and immediately placed the blanket on his lap after thanking everyone.

Another group had made a tiny Marmora suit complete with a tiny mask so that the child would be protected out in space. Of course, they also brought forth a regular set of onesies and diapers, but this was a really practical and considerate gesture.

There were other useful presents that parents of a newborn would need, and Keith was surprised that they weren’t _too_ outlandish even with the difference between Galra and humans. Some gifts were closer to what would be given at a wedding, which only led to Keith’s imagination running wild. He had to keep his thoughts at the present time so he wouldn’t end up proposing to Lance surrounded by everyone right in the middle of their own welcoming the pup party.

Most of the time, Keith found himself looking at his boyfriend.

Lance looked so beautiful, in all his pregnant glory and beaming and chatting with everyone. Keith wanted to hold Lance’s hand. But since they needed free hands to accept gifts, instead, he found himself touching the baby belly whenever he could. He couldn’t tell if he was just imagining it in all his pride and love, but he always felt a connection, could feel the baby even when there was no movement, no kicking. It felt similar to when he had been drawn in by the blue lion’s energy, but deeper, a lot more intimate. Because this wasn’t only Lance’s quintessence he could feel. It was _their_ quintessence, weaved together by their love to make new life. It was amazing. There were no words to describe how deeply in love he was, with Lance and with knowing that soon, they would be able to hold their child. He was nearly moved to tears whenever he could feel the essence of their love beneath his fingertips.

Kolivan was the last to come forward, bringing the perhaps strangest present, or at least it would be for people who didn’t grow up with a heirloom knife like Keith had.

“A miniature blade?” Lance asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Kolivan nodded. “It’s not a _real_ blade, so there will be no danger for the pup,” he explained. “But I thought it was a good idea to honor the roots of part of her heritage.” He paused. “And perhaps to make up for the fact that Keith never received his very own blade, instead holding onto his mother’s.”

Keith blinked, oddly touched by the hidden affection and care audible in the leader’s voice. He never minded that he didn’t have his _own_ knife because his mother’s knife was the one connection he had had with her his whole life. Even now that he had met her, he liked hanging onto that connection, unless she would want it back and they would offer him his own after all. But hearing that Kolivan _did_ see him as a true member of the Blade, that he would see _Keith and Lance’s child_ as a true member—it gave Keith a sense of _belonging_ , that maybe the Blade _were_ a big family.

He could feel that hearing the explanation, Lance was touched, too. It was visible in his soft smile as he placed the miniature blade on top of the blanket on his lap, right in front of his belly. Keith reached out to touch without thinking. He could feel the baby stirring, as if she knew what was happening, as if she was excited to hold her own play-knife. Keith smiled warmly at the thought.

They were still in the middle of a war to save the universe. But Keith couldn’t wait to keep moving forward in this new chapter he had opened together with Lance. He could tell that Lance was excited too. And maybe, when everything was over and they could settle down together, they would be able to make their family grow.

But no matter what, they would be together. And Keith would do anything to treasure their love and keep his family save.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
